Bioanalytical sensors represent recognition, detection and measurement systems that transform a biological event into a measurable signal. The field of bioanalytical sensors is, by its very nature, highly interdisciplinary requiring expertise in suh areas as biomolecular design/recognition, molecular/cellular/protein biology, nanotechnology, microtechnology, optical engineering, and electrochemistry to name a few. Challenges increase significantly, as the field progresses towards the monitoring of complex diseases globally. The field of bioanalytical sensors and the 2012 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) in particular, are highly relevant to public health. With the proposed oral program and the compelling content of the poster sessions, the majority of the presentations and posters will emphasize technologies, materials and systems with relevant biomedical targets for areas including diagnostics, prognostics, physiological monitoring, assessment of treatment efficacy, and basic research into disease biology enabled by new sensing platforms. Specific aims: The 2012 GRC on Bioanalytical Sensors in conjunction with the preceding Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Graduate Research Seminar seeks to create an intimate environment in which participants with a broad range of knowledge and skill sets can freely discuss their work and ideas in a highly intellectual and rigorous manner. These aims will be accomplished by: This GRC will provide an interactive forum for high quality presentations of unpublished results by established leaders in the field and young investigators with exceptional promise. This conference will provide a means for group and one-on-one discussions of the most recent advances in many cross-disciplinary fields affecting development and use of biosensors. Scheduling a Young Investigators session and a GRS preceding the GRC to increase the participation of researchers in the early stages of their careers, as well as the next generation of scientists. High participation of women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities to increase awareness of their research efforts in this field by including them in the speaker program and carry out proactive recruitment for participation in the conference through many relevant routes. Broad, long-term goals: The 2012 GRC on Bioanalytical Sensors seeks to increase the knowledge base by informing participants of the latest research in this interdisciplinary field. It is anticipated that new ideas will be generated, leading to improved instrumentation and materials for future diagnostic platforms in global settings. Applications will range from analytical labs in the developed world to point-of-care testing in resource-limited settings to monitor complex diseases that require extensive clinical sample processing to secure critical results. The formation of cross-disciplinary collaborations from a diverse group of participants is expected; these interactions will be critical to bridge the gap between the biological and physical aspects of biosensing. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Bioanalytical sensors play an integral role in managing a number of diseases in terms of diagnosis, prognosis and selecting and tracking the efficacy of therapeutic regimens. Highly novel and unpublished research will be presented and freely discussed at this 2012 Bioanalytical Sensors Gordon Research Conference and Gordon- Kenan Graduate Research Seminar cutting across a number of enabling technologies including materials, molecular recognition, micro-/nanosystems, optical/electrochemical transducers and the utility of biosensors for monitoring a host of diseases. These discussions will form the basis for emerging collaborations between diverse conference participants and assist new researchers to enhance their programs.